Undercover
by MaDailyCoffee
Summary: Two girls show up to the DWMA. Who are these girls and why are they here? And why has Lord Death asked for a favor? (I freaking suck at desc ; ;)


**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction on this site and this will be the only site I will post it one, cause wattpad is too mainstream!**

**Anywho,**

**Maya in the story is MzShellsan.**

**Feel free to review and fav! Oh and sorry if its terrible ;~;**

**- PurpleXLlamaz xoxo**

**DeathxOc Black StarxOc**

Destiny's P.O.V:

Maya and I walk up the road to the DWMA. We haven't been here in about three years because we were out hunting keshin eggs. We didn't have to do it, but we had a lot of spare time on our hands and not to mention that I've already made Maya a death scythe. Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Destiny nice to meet you.

"Ugh, are we there yet? My awesome legs are tired!" Maya shouts throwing her hands in the air. That my friends; is an egotistic Maya, my weapon and also a death scythe. I own the record of being the first miester to make a death scythe at the age of 11 years old. And Maya also owns the record for being the youngest death scythe; I think she was 12 at the time.

"See that giant building on top of Death City?" I ask her. She looks at the building.

"Yeah~?" She answers, sounds more like a question if you ask me.

"That is where we're going, but first we must call Lord Death and tell him that we're I here," I state simply. I go towards a mirror that has been conveniently placed near a shop. Since it was 6.30 am everyone was mostly in their houses. I fog up the mirror and began to draw numbers on it.

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on death's door," I chime, than Lord Death's face appeared.

"Oh! Destiny, Maya! What are you doing calling me this early?" He questioned, as he clapped his hands.

"Fo' Shizzel my wizzel! We're here to tell you we're about to climb up the mountain of stairs to the Death Room!" Maya shouts being a spaz. I roll my eyes; she can be so weird sometimes.

"Oh great, I'll need to ask a favour of you when you arrive!" He cheerfully shouts.

"Okay, see you there." I say as just before he disappears and the mirror goes back to normal.

"Fo' Shizzel my wizzel?!" I shout as I punch Maya in the head.

"What? It's my new catch phrase!" She shouts.

"No, I will not allow such a terrible saying reach the ears of anyone else!" I shout back.

"Fine! You're such a buzz kill!" She yells yet again.

"Shut up, you'll wake up all of Death City." I state as I put my finger over her mouth.

She rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "Fine then! If Death City is going to hear me then I should make Mars hear too! FO' SHIZZEL! MY WIZZEL!" She shouts up to the sky. I shouldn't have let her have all that candy. Maya + Sugar = Spaz Attacks

"I swear I'm never letting you eat sugar again!" I yell as facepalm. We walk up the stairs to the DWMA. What am I even doing up this early? We slowly make our way the Death Room.

"What up guys!" Lord Death cheers.

"Nothing much~!"I greet. Maya is giving me _the look._ You know, that look you give someone who is serious all the time.

"Shut it shorty!" Maya shouts at me. Oh hell no. I try to keep my cool as Maya continues to talk.

"Sooooo, what's the favour that you want to ask us about?" Maya asks hiding a smirk knowing I could spaz out any second. The tall idiot!

"I want you to go undercover at the academy, Destiny you'll be a level four miester so you and Maya can still access the level four books that you'll need!" Lord Death says cheerfully, come to think of it… isn't he meant to be scary… meh.

"Cool beans, bro. Do we start today?" Maya asks.

"Yep~!" Lord Death says in the same tone.

"Can we tell our team later on that Maya is a Death scythe?" I ask what? I would hate to lie to my team. I mean when you're in a team it's all about trust… Right?

"Yes, you may!" Lord Death answers. I look at Maya.

"Come on shorty!" Maya shouts as she drags me towards the door.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR LEGS AND SEE HOW TALL YOU ARE! YOU PUNK!" I shout, Maya just laughs. Grah! Its people like her that makes all tall people jack-asses!

"Oh! Before I forget you'll be in Professor Steins Class!" Lord Death shouts as Maya drags me out the door.

"Des~ it was 7:45 when we got to the Death Room, right?" Maya asks.

"Yeah and now it's 8.00!" I shout still being dragged.

We're back at the hallways of the DWMA when suddenly Maya stops dragging me.

"Hey! Maya what's the hold up?" I ask standing to my feet. Before I knew it a guy was kneeling before me. Meh, I feel famous.

"You're symmetrical!" He shouts rubbing his head against my legs.

"Stop that!" I demand. He keeps doing muttering something about symmetry. Fine be that way. I pull my fringe so it's going sideways, I'm no longer symmetrical now am I PUNK!?

"No! Your hair! You ruined it!" He shouts all dramatic like.

"Hey, hold the phone buddy. Your hair isn't symmetrical either!" Maya shouts, way to point out the obvious.

"Trash! I'm asymmetrical trash! I don't deserve to live!" He shouts going to the emo corner.

"And you shorty!" Maya begins to shouts as she taunts me I didn't even hear the end of her sentence.

"HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT SHE WOULDN'T EVEN BE CONSIDERED A SHIMP!" I shout as I jump onto her full of rage. In the corner of my eyes I see the striped hair kid's eyes snap towards me. As I pounce onto Maya I notice that more randoms have joined to watch our awesomeness. I look at the randoms there was one with pigtails and two other girls' one with shorter hair than the other. Oh another three a guy with white hair another guy with blue hair and a girl with black hair. I stop fighting as I remember we're in public.

"Who are you?" Pigtails asks, well that was a bit sudden. Gee I haven't even got to my class that starts in a half an hour. Suddenly all I see is Maya's back.

"I'm Maya Sayori! And that shorty over there is my back-up and miester Destiny Sayori!" She shouts as if she's a hero, pfft. If anyone is the hero it'll be me! Then I recall. SHE CALLED ME SHORT.

"COME HERE YOU PANSY WHILE I RIP OFF YOUR LEGS AND SEE HOW TALL YOU ARE THEN!" I shout as I chase her around the room.

"How do you do that?" Symmetry guy asks.

"Do what?" I ask back.

"Pump up your soul like that; when you're calm it's pretty small. But when you're angry it's huge!" He explains. Wait! HE SAID SMALL.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR LEGS THEN I WILL BE TALLER THAT YOU!" I shout as I run towards him, only to be stopped by Maya pulling me by the back of my shirt.

"Hey, that's only cool when I do it!" Maya shouts at the symmetry guy as I catch my zen. Curse my shortness.

"Destiny is rather _short_ tempered." Maya explains. I go to wack her on the head but someone beat me to it.

"Maka Chop." Pigtails shouts, as she wacks her.

"Thank you! You my friend are the only tall person I will ever respect!" I shout as I thank pigtails.

"T-thanks, I'm Maka by the way. And that's Soul." She says as she points to the white haired kid.

"And I'm Black Star; I will surpass God!" He shouts I hear Maya giggle.

"You got spunk! I'm sure you will!" Maya shouts giving him a highfive.

"I'm Tsubaki." The black haired girl greets politely.

"I'm Patty and I like Giraffes!" She exclaims as she throws her hands in the air.

"And I'm Liz, her sister unfortunately." Liz states.

"And you symmetry guy?" I ask pointing to symmetry dude.

"I'm Death the Kid, you may call me Kid." He states simply. So Lord Death has a kid? Damn.

"Nah to mainstream, I'll call you Death-chan." I state in the same tone as I poke out my tone. Death-chan looks surprised as he looks down. And Maya gives me a look and then wiggles her brows. I blush and she giggles.

"So, what class are you in Destiny?" Maka asks me.

"Professor Steins, I wish Lord Death would've at least told us where the classroom was…" I say as I start to ramble.

"Hey, we're all in the same class let's go together!" Patty states.

"Yeah!" Maya shouts. I can't believe I'm related to her. I mean seriously.

"Maya! Since you're awesome you can chill with the mighty Black Star!" Black Star shouts. Maya shrugs as she goes to join him. I give her the exact same look she gave me. She blushes and I giggle. That's the first time I've ever seen her blush. It's so funny.

"So, Destiny where did you come from?" Death-chan asks me.

"Well when a mummy and daddy love each other very very mu—" Death-chan cuts me off.

"That's not what I meant!" He explains.

"I meant, what town or country did you come from before moving to Death City?" He asks.

"Well, Maya and I never really had a home. We would just roam from town to town hunting keshin eggs as we go." I explain.

"Hey! Destiny come here!" Maya shouts, I huff and wave to Death-chan.

"What is it Maya?" I ask, it better not be something stupid or I swear on my mother's grave.

"Black Star said we could help him surpass God, can we help? Please?" Maya begs.

"Eh, sure," I say making it sound more like a question.

"Yay, Black Star we're officially going to help you!" Maya cheers.

"Cool! Do you think we could have a battle? Me the awesome Black Star vs. You the awesome Maya!" Black Star exclaims. Maya nods her head.

"Yeah, okay!" She cheers in the exact same tone.

"Agh, I can't believe I'm even related to you Maya," I groan. She's meant to be the eldest sister yet she acts like she's the youngest. Finally after Black Star and Maya's annoying lecture on how they're going to surpass God, we reach the classroom; a man sitting on a chair back to front, (Not to mention the screw in his head) stairs at us.

"Are we late Professor?" Maka asks. The man shacks his head.

"You're ten minutes early actually." He states simply.

"Who are you?" He asks looking at Maya and me.

"I'm Destiny and this is my bigger sister Maya." I state as I point to my sister.

"Okay, I'm Professor Stein. Maya, you'll sit next to Black Star. Destiny, you will sit next to Kid," He says. I follow Death-chan to his seat and sit next to him. Patty sits down next to me and Soul sits next to Death-chan. I put down my book to write notes in on the desk. Not that I need to write notes, it's just for the act. Maya and I probably already know all this stuff anyway. I open my notebook, I smile as I flip past all the research I've done whilst travelling the world. Come to think of it this notebook is full.

"Maya, notebook is full can I borrow your spare?" I ask as I tap her on the head. She passes one up.

"Your one is full of research, huh?" she asks already knowing the answer. We I get back to my seat I see Death-chan going through my notebook.

"How do you write like that?" He asks me.

"Like what?" I ask, what's going on?

"Your handwriting, it's perfect. And how do you write that much without your hand getting sore?" He ask/complements.

"Eh, I can write with both hands I guess, so if one hand gets sore I use the other." I shrug as I sit down.

"You could write at the exact same time and be symmetrical!" He yells. I facepalm I look towards Patty.

"Is he always like that?" I ask her.

"Hehe! Yup that's kid for ya!" she exclaims as she nods. Oh great I'm surrounded by idiots…


End file.
